The Quest for Wisdom Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Quest for Wisdom Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Ransik: What's going on here. (notice the baby crib) Nadira, What's with that baby crib? So, Nadira whispers in her father's ear. Ransik: Dean Cadance and Shining Armor are having a baby!? Pinkie Pie: It's true, Ransik. Nadira: Just promise not to tell Twilight, Daddy. Ransik: My lips are sealed. Nightmare Moon: Well, I have a special job for you two, I want you to destroy the Harmony Power Rangers and I'll see to it You'll have your revenge on the Power Rangers who destroyed you. Vexacus: That should be easy enough. Serrator: Yes, Our revenge will soon be at hand. Ransik: That is the Wisdom Morpher. It was meant for the one who was chosen by the Element of Wisdom. Sunset Shimmer: Ransik, You know how much about it then anyone else, But does that mean I could be a ranger too? Ransik: You'll get your chance soon enough, Sunset. But you'll have to earn the right to claim the Wisdom Morpher. Sunset Shimmer: What can I do, Ransik? Ransik: To prove your worth for the Wisdom Morpher. You must go to Phaedos. There, You will meet the master warrior, Dulcea. That way you'll learn more about using the Light Wisdom Keyblade. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Planet Pheados. Just then, A strange warrior in a turquoise robe came to oppose Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: (gasps) Who're you!? Get back! The episode begins with Sunset Shimmer coming upon the strange warrior in a turquoise robe. Sunset Shimmer: I don't want any trouble, I'm a friend. (wields her Keyblade) ???: Hmm, The Light Wisdom Keyblade, I can see you are chosen to wield such a weapon, Show it to me. Sunset Shimmer: (comes forward a bit) Who are you? And how do you know about all of this? ???: Show me your power, Then, I'll tell you. Sunset shows the warrior shows the warrior the power of wisdom. Sunset Shimmer: How is this happening? Then, The warrior took off it's turquoise robe reveals to be Dulcea. Sunset Shimmer: (shocked and surprised) Are you Dulcea? Dulcea: Yes, I am. Tell me why have you come to Pheados? Sunset Shimmer: I've come to train here so I can earn my right to be the Wisdom Harmony Force Ranger. Dulcea: The last group of power rangers who came to Pheados survived and succeed it's attempt to reach the great power source. Sunset Shimmer: Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell and Kimberly Ann Hart. Dulcea: Exactly, And they've returned to earth and put a stop to the evil cosmic being, Known as Ivan Ooze. Sunset Shimmer: Dulcea, I've been chosen by the Element of Wisdom. And I ask if you will teach me to fight with my Keyblade. Dulcea: Very well, You deserve this opportunity to become a Wisdom Ranger. Sunset Shimmer: Thank you, Dulcea. I'm ready. Dulcea: Let's begin. Meanwhile at Nightmare Moon's lair. Nightmare Moon: Is the next resurrection ready yet, Sombra? Sombra: Yes, Nightmare Moon. They're on their way now. Then came the Org Generals, Retinax, Nayzor and Mandilok and the Five Fingers of Poison, Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella and Naja. Retinax: Aww, Returned at last. Nayzor: I thought we'd never be brought back to life. Mandilok: How can we ever repay you, Sombra? Sombra: Nightmare Moon has a proposition for you all. Nightmare Moon: A pleasure to meet you all. Rantipede: What is your bidding, Nightmare Moon. Gakko: We want revenge on the Power Rangers who destroyed us. Toady: We'll do anything for our revenge. Nightmare Moon: Stingerella: Naja: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225